Don't Forget Me
by TouMikasa
Summary: It was just a normal day until an accident happened which made the two of them drift apart and Hikigaya will do whatever it takes to bring her back to him, even if it meant unknowingly making a deal with the god of time himself. But he doesn't know that time-travelling comes with a price, a price he has yet to know and he might realize just a little too late. AU


I'm supposed to write the next few chapters of OCWN but I just can't get this out of my head. Supposedly, this fic was to be published before OCWN since this pairing is second to my ultimate OTP (which is, by the way, CoAi/ShinShiho (They're from Detective Conan)) even if they have like, literally zero percent chance to become a couple. Hold on a sec, I'll go sulk in a corner.

Imagine me joining Tamaki's corner*

Ahem.

Enjoy!

No seriously, I hope you enjoy this and excuse my sloppy writing. I ain't a master at this thing. There might be some grammatical errors and misspelled words and I know every amateur has one and also because English is not my first language. Alien is.

There'll be mild OOC (I don't even know if they're in character) and it's not that good because I just can't make a whole chapter with just an image that flashed in my mind when I remembered this. But I can assure you (or probably not) that the next chapter will be more interesting. (I think)

P.S.

I really hate angst and drama because it's not good for my heart (no kidding) and I suck at summaries. Constructive criticisms are very much appreciated. Please feel free to post a review, fav and follow this story. It will certainly inspire me to write more chapters.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My Teen Romantic Comedy (SNAFU) or anything related to it.**

* * *

Do you think it could be possible for someone to completely change? Well, maybe not completely but drastically change because someone came into their life that made them change? No matter how that sounded so cliché? If you're wondering with this sudden question, it's because…

Hikigaya Hachiman changed.

The once rotten, dead-fish eyed, logic of monster changed.

If the old him heard someone say this, he would've laughed at how stupid that statement sounded like.

What made him change, anyway?

Let's say, a bespectacled fujoshi—his girlfriend.

He didn't change for his girlfriend but for himself, mind you. Alright, maybe partly for his girlfriend or maybe he didn't realize that he's starting to change himself.

Change is a scary thing, isn't it? Although a person doesn't completely change, it's still scary. You don't know if you'll change for the better, or for the worse. For someone like Hikigaya, changing is for people who are cowards, people who ran away from themselves and the truth. If people can't accept who they are, then let them be.

Why go to such lengths so you can be accepted by society? It's not you that has a problem but the people surrounding you are. We all have our own beliefs and opinions and most of the times, our opinions clash with others. It's completely normal. If you changed to please other people, that's very cowardly of you.

Before you think of society accepting you, accept who you are first.

Are you even who you think you are?

Or do you just think that you are who you really are?

Anyways, since we're getting a lil' bit out of topic, they're relationship wasn't that well-received at first and Hina's reputation went rock-bottom. Not like the girl cared, anyway. Though their relationship was actually kept hidden until a certain air-headed girl literally screamed to the whole world that Hikigaya and Ebina are a thing right after she received the news from her friend. They forgave her, though. One thing was for sure, his girlfriend's clique didn't take it that well.

After all, what Hina did shattered the group's dynamics. On Hikigaya's part though, it was a-okay (or so he thinks). The raven-haired boy still didn't know why his girlfriend told the peach-haired girl while knowing her tendencies to act clumsily most of the time. He just shrugged it off—it's not good to dwell in the past. Eventually, her clique was able to move forward and he knew that their fragile bond grew stronger, even if it's just a bit.

Until one day, after a few months of officially becoming a couple (not that they weren't a couple already but a real one), her boyfriend came into their school with glasses, accompanied with a new haircut and didn't have his dead-fish eyes anymore.[1] His girlfriend and other people were aware that his eyes were turning normal as the days passed by while he and Hina spend time together. She was proud of it, though. After all, her goal was to change him along with other things. How could a pair of eyes change their appearance, anyway?

Well, his eyes weren't really like that in the first place. [2]

Now that it's out of the picture, no one can disagree with the fact that he's actually a pretty boy himself. Even without the glasses and new haircut, one can undeniably say that he's handsome, maybe even on par with the Prince of Sobu, Hayama Hayato.

Maybe

His girlfriend knew that the more time they spend with each other, the more he became more sociable and a tad bit friendlier. Again, making her proud with the boy's progress. Eventually, the whole school (the news spread like wild fire) and Hina's friends accepted their relationship. There were some boys who tried to court Hina that were disheartened with the fact that she has a boyfriend now while there were some girls who only bother to look at the appearance of a person that were saddened by the fact that the Hikigaya-turned-pretty boy is also taken.

That's kind of—no, it's unbelievable, isn't?

What his girlfriend's friends and his… clubmates didn't know was that their relationship was built upon lies after lies.[3] Until eventually, they found the genuine thing they were looking for with each other. At first, it was kind of awkward since the both of them didn't know anything about 'dating' at all so they just decided to be just themselves and unsurprisingly, it worked out. The only reason Hikigaya Hachiman accepted her confession was because he was curious and quite surprised with the girl's sudden change of actions and then as they spend more time together, he just found himself falling for her and fortunately, his feelings weren't one-sided. While on Hina's part, her guts told her that she'll find what she's looking for- something—that only Hikigaya Hachiman can give her. [4]

A person she doesn't know all too well but she has been able to read. There's no denying that they're kind of similar to each other, aren't they? She has sharp observational skills like he does and because of that, she knew him well despite the fact that they rarely talked to each other by observing him, not like a stalker, by the way.

What she didn't know was she gained more than what she bargained for. She never really thought of the guy as someone that can be surprisingly sweet and caring at times. She finds it cute when her boyfriend seems to lose his cool especially when his face is sooooo red when they're having a 'moment' as she liked to call it much to her boyfriend's chagrins. What she liked most about him is him. She loves the fact that she doesn't have to pretend as someone else or put up a façade when around him (not like she was planning to, by the way).

She likes his quirks and flaws, she likes the way he displays his affection in his own cute, little way, she likes the way he would call her phone when she's sick so she'll have company, she likes the way he'd get jealous without even realizing it himself, she likes the way he just somehow turn the tables when they are in an intellectual banter and she likes how he can easily read between the line. Basically, she loved every inch of his being.

On Hikigaya's part,

He gotta admit: he didn't know that girl can be so sly like a fox which reminds him of a certain personal bubble invader of a president. His girlfriend is basically his female incarnation. There's no wonder why they get along really well. Aside from her torturous teasing which never failed to fluster him and the fact that she belongs to the most popular clique meaning that she's a riajuu, then yeah, she's a female version of his. He sometimes catches himself teasing her too and led him to think that she's growing on him.

Although he kind of hates it when she puts on a mask in some occasions like a certain Yukinoshita he knows. Thanks to his ability to read between the lines, he didn't mind it much but it still irks him when she does it. He shrugs it off as he trusts Hina that whatever it is, she'll tell him when the time comes. It wasn't really like him to succumb into this relationship they had but curiosity killed the cat then here he is. Because really, he never really thought that he'll someday enter a relationship.

Well, until Hina happened.

It was just a normal school day, excuse the upcoming school festival which he was chosen to lead much to his very loud protests. Oh, he's going to make them regret it. Everyone knew that they shouldn't have done whatever they did as they felt a chilly aura emit from the raven-haired boy and when they saw a dangerous glint on his eyes, they knew they were done for.

* * *

HIkigaya thought that Yukinoshita and Yuigahama would've already accepted the fact that yes, him and the fujoshi girl are a couple. But as much as he'd like to say that, everything is far from okay. Anyone, as in anyone, even the air-headed clubmate of his can feel the tension in the room. He has no single clue as to why there's even a heavy tension in the room as soon as words of him and Hina being a couple got out. Okay, maybe he kind of had a clue but for him, it just seemed impossible to even consider.

He had a hint that maybe they liked him?

Nah.

It's either he's being his once delusional self again or the naïve, ol' Hachiman is really resurfacing. And he thought he already buried it a long time ago.

That or he's just simply denying the possibility.

After all, it's not that impossible, is it?

The raven-haired boy sat by his usual spot and read his light novels as he usually did. The other two did the same but Yuigahama has been awfully quiet for the past few months, not that he's complaining because he's not since he can finally read his novels in peace. It kind of piqued his interest as why would Yuigahama slowly stopped being her usual, bubbly self. Way back, the girl would never stop talking even if she was ignored but now, it worries him why she has been quiet. Nevertheless, he never bothered with it as he finds no reason to because he thinks it doesn't concern him.

Suddenly feeling his phone buzz, he fished it out of his pocket and checked who it was. Chances are: it could be his beloved little sister or his girlfriend. He bet on the latter as he remembered that his cute little sister is out with some friends. He sure as hell hopes that she's not with that bug! Or else, he'll have to confront his sister which was Kawa… kawashiki? Kawa… kawa-whatever her name is.

"Ah! Who is it, Hikki?" For the first time today, the girl finally spoke. She braced herself for whatever pain she'll feel as she's already aware of his answer as she saw the fond look that graced his features.

"It's just Hina."

Oh how she wished that it was her instead. How did they even end up together? Apart from the fact that they seem to be hanging out more frequently months ago, she never knew when and how Ebina scooped Hikigaya under her nose. Not wanting to blame her friend, she blamed herself instead for not being on time and let an important person slip away from her hands. Not like she ever had him in her grasp, anyway.

Ouch.

She knew that her bestfriend didn't take it well like she did. She knew that Yukinoshita holds the same sentiments Yui had for him. She knew not because she was told by Yukinoshita, she knew because she knows the look she gives him—the same look she also gives him. She also knew or guessed that Ebina knows about this and doesn't plan to discuss it. Maybe out of respect for them or (maybe) she simply doesn't want to meddle with other people's problems that don't concern her or she didn't want them to think that if they talked about it, she'd be spiting them.

The thing is: it does concern her. But that's a problem to be told next time.

Hikigaya bid his clubmates goodbye, not like he needs to but he suddenly felt like it. After all, they're still people he respects on some level. He went out of the clubroom and made his way in front of his classroom. There stood a bespectacled brunette who was waiting for him. A small smile made its way to his lips as he greeted her.

"Yo."

A smile came to the girl's lips as she greeted back, "Hachiman."

Hina asked him, "You're done with club activities?"

Feeling a bit sassy today, he replied, "What do you think?"

At this, his girlfriend rolled her eyes and lightly punched her boyfriend's chest. She moved to his side and intertwined her fingers with his. Hachiman is not really a fan of public display of affection but seeing how his girlfriend seemed to enjoy it, he let her be.

"Do you really have to hold my hand?"

"Yep."

"It's not like I'll suddenly disappear, anyway."

"Are you sure?"

Hachiman froze momentarily as he was shocked and then slowly let himself relax. He gave her hand a squeeze and spoke, "You know I won't, right?"

She shrugged, "I just want to make sure. Coffee?"

He hummed in reply and they walked side by side, fingers intertwined until they arrived in a café. They went inside and walked to their usual spot. A waitress asked for their orders and of course, not before openly drooling over Hina's boyfriend. His girlfriend rolled her eyes in annoyance and gave the waitress an unusual, close-eyed smile and effectively, the waitress left. They just sat there in silence as they waited for their orders to come while Hikigaya thought that girls really are scary.

One who pretends he doesn't know what the hell just happened and one who seemed to be enjoying his discomfort. He sometimes wonders if his girlfriend is a sadist…

"Hina..." It was supposed to be a whisper but it seems that his girlfriend heard him. He never even meant to say her name.

She gave him a smile, "Hm?"

Hachiman looked away and watched the street which seemed to be really interesting for him right now to hide the growing blush on his face, "Nothing."

With a mischievous smile plastered on her face, she opened her mouth to speak, "Really..?" He grunted in response as he knew what's coming next.

"... or are you thinking of me?"

For some unknown reason, aside from feeling a little bit sassy, a flash of mischief glinted in his eyes as he replied, "I always think about you."

Tables turned.

He turned his head to face his now flustered girlfriend.

She chuckled and raised her hands a bit, "Okay, you got me."

She rested her chin on her palm as they just sat there, looking at each other. Hikigaya leaned back and watched her. The two sat in a comfortable silence under each other's gaze. Eventually, their coffees arrived and they just chatted a bit here and there while they enjoyed each other's presence. Because they know that even without the use of words or long conversations, they can communicate with each other.

Even with just a simple glance, they knew what the other is thinking.

After all, that's just how strong their bond is.

Still sitting in the café, a commotion was happening outside. The both of them looked at the glass window beside them with curious gazes. Even if the two of them don't usually meddle with other peoples' business, they both went outside to see what's going on. Turned out, a person about in his teen years got into an accident. Thankfully, he was only injured. Nosy people crowded the commotion, though that would be very hypocritical for them because in fact, they're also curious and joined them.

A woman around her forties seemed to be crying. It seemed that the person who got into an accident was her son. An ambulance came and people started dispersing, seeming to lose interest in the commotion.

Suddenly feeling worried for the sake of his girlfriend, he asked, "Should I walk you home..?" He doesn't know why but he was suddenly worried for her.

Getting the hint, she replied, "Hachiman, I'm not going to get in an accident." She gave his hand a squeeze as if to emphasize her words.

Something in his gut tells him that there's something bad that'll happen. "But…" He replied, albeit hesitantly.

"My apartment's just a few more blocks away. You know that. Nothing will happen to me, Hachiman." She spoke firmly, leaving no room for argument.

He only grunted in response. He needed something—her – to say something to him that'll make his worries disappear.

And as if reading his thoughts, Ebina removed their laced fingers and gave him a reassuring hug. "I'll be fine. You don't have to worry."

Automatically, his hands went to her waist as if he was used to it, because really, he is. He tightened his grip and slowly let her go. He wasn't one to openly show his affection but right now, he really needed it. He didn't know why but there's something wrong. He knew something bad might happen and he didn't want to risk his girlfriend, the only person in the world he cared so much about other than his little sister.

Ebina gave him a kiss on his lips and bid him farewell. Before she could get away, however, his hand found its way into her wrist, gripping it. Ebina stopped dead on her tracks and turned around only to see a worried expression on her boyfriend. She sighed, he wasn't normally like this. Did the commotion trigger something in him to turn him into a worrywart?

Before she can speak to voice her thoughts, he let go of her and gave her a smile. It wasn't the smile she was used to and will never get tired of to see but rather, it stirred something in her.

He gave her a smile void of any emotion, simply an upward curve of his lips. As if he was trying not to show his obvious concern and any other emotions for that matter.

He was really worried about her.

And she doesn't want to let him walk her home.

She sighed again. For the last time, she hugged him and said her goodbye.

* * *

Hachiman watched as his girlfriend's back slowly disappeared from his sight. He let out a huge puff of air, hoping that his unease would disappear along with it. He turned around and started walking to his house. He walked, not minding the looks he got from other people, although noticing that it's not the same looks he got way back then. He suddenly noticed a lot of things.

Before, his shoulders are always slumped. Now, he stands slightly straight. His eyes, although looking kind of rotten, almost returned to its normal appearance. Even though he still has his rotten personality, he became more friendly and sociable. He thanked his girlfriend for changing him for the better, even if he was unconscious of it at first.

He kept on walking, his gaze straight ahead but unfocused. He continued walking until he bumped into someone. He looked down a bit to apologize but immediately stopped.

"Miura."

"Hikio."

"Sorry."

She replied, a bit taken aback by his apology, "Mhm.."

What's with this one-word conversation..?

She continued, "You should watch where you're going next time."

Knowing it was purely by concern and not to spite him, he nodded and continued walking. Before he can walk, though, he was stopped by someone as he felt a hand tug on his blazer. That someone was the blonde, green-eyed beauty.

"Take care of Ebina."

It still bothers him that Yumiko still doesn't call Hina by her first name.

I guess they're still fragile as it was before.

"I will. You don't have to tell me."

She raised an eyebrow at him. Realizing he kind of sounded a bit rude, he rephrased his sentence, "Yes Ma'am. I will make sure that Hina won't experience any kind of pain from me." Then he slightly bowed.

Amused by this side she didn't know, she allowed herself to smile. Suddenly noticing he was unfocused when they collided into each other, she asked him.

"What were you thinking of? You were so into it you didn't even notice me in front of you."

His small smile immediately disappeared and was replaced by a slight frown.

"It's nothing… see you."

Noting his discomfort, she decided to let it go and bid him a farewell and went the opposite of his.

Hachiman entered his home and was greeted by Komachi who helped lift his spirits up. He greeted her back and went upstairs and to his room. He already reminded Komachi he won't be eating any dinner and went straight to his bed. He just lied there, staring at the ceiling. The bad feeling he felt never leaving him.

At any rate, it only increased and it bothered him. Wanting a good night sleep, he tried to call her phone. Keyword: tried. He sat up and frowned at his phone, listening to the voice mail he was directed to.

"Hello, I'm currently busy reading and watching some BL! Try again later!"

He smiled a bit. It was so like her. His smile disappeared as he realized it's still early for her to sleep. Is her phone on silent or was it stolen? He let out a sigh, shrugging off his worries and let sleep conquer him.

He woke up to the sound of Komachi knocking on his door. His brows immediately furrowed. She usually barge right in and cutely wake him up or in some cases, drag him out of his bed. He stood up and opened the door, realizing it's locked. When did he lock it?

"Onii-chan! I've been waking you up for a few minutes already! You'll be late if you don't hurry up!"

He groaned as he looked at the time. Komachi is right, he'll be late.

"Don't worry, though. I made you a bento because you looked so gloomy last night. Ah! That earned me a lot of points!"

He gave her a smile and patted her head, grateful for what she did. It looks like he'll have extra money today.

"Well, good morning to you, too."

He proceeded to walk down the stairs and ate as fast as he could then biked his way to school.

Weird.

He looked at his surroundings,

Everything is weird.

He knew that he has been getting attention a few months back but he can't help but wonder why they're looking at him in a different way. In a way as if they…

Pity him.

He shrugged it off and entered his classroom. Instead of being greeted by the usual, cheery chatter especially from a certain clique, he was greeted by silence.

Deafening silence.

The atmosphere was gloomy. As soon as he entered, all eyes went on him. The look they're giving him were the same expression he saw in the hallway.

What's up with them?

Why are they looking at him as if a relative of his died?

Until finally, someone broke the ice as he noticed that the raven-haired boy was unaware of what happened and spoke, his voice all too familiar to Hachiman,

"Hikigaya." The said boy immediately noticed the different appellation the blond boy used.

The blond prince was looking at his feet, refusing to look at the raven-haired boy.

"Hayama…"

Hikigaya made his way in front of Hayama Hayato then the blond finally looked up, wearing a grim expression.

Hikigaya Hachiman immediately froze and his face blanched as soon as he heard six words.

Six words that were uttered by the blond boy in front of him who only looked at him straight into his eyes

And he could see different emotions swarming in them.

Pity

Pain

Anger

Regret

Sorrow

All of them swarming in his eyes

Six words that he dreaded to hear.

Six words that he never ever wanted to hear.

Six words that made his fear and worries come true

Six words that drained all the life that he had left in him…

"Hina was hit by a truck."

* * *

[1] – I read in some fanfics that Hikigaya was forced to wear glasses and have a different haircut. One is from a Hachiman x Haruno fic and the other is a Hachiman x Yumiko fic. I know that I don't have to put this but people might think that I'm copying someone else's idea so yeh. I just thought that I could also put it here since he changed, ya know.

[2] – It's on SNAFU's Wikipedia, I think. His eyes were purposely shadowed on a particular scene when he was still in middle school which is kind of weird so I just assumed that his eyes weren't like that in the first place. I knew that he has already been called names and such but it's still kind of weird with the shadowing…

[3] – It's a reference from ZeroXSEED's I Exist – On the Mountain of Lies. In his story, Hachiman and Ebina's relationship was built upon mountains of lies as the story title suggests.

[4] – Oh, in case this is familiar to you, this phrase (or sentence?) is kind of the same in ZeroXSEED's fic. It can be found on the first few chapters of his story, thought I should tell ya.

If you're wondering how they got together, have you read I Exist – On the Mountain of Lies by ZeroXSEED? If you did, then the way they became a couple is kind of the same. If you haven't yet, after the fake confession of Hachiman to Hina, they talked in some kind of rooftop the next day, right? Where Ebina said something along the lines of, "Maybe if it's Hikitani-kun, it'll work out." And Hachiman replied with something like, "If you keep on saying sweet-nothings like that, I might fall for you."

Okay… in the anime, that really happened (this is the flag for me to start shipping them.

Buuuuuuuuuut

In ZeroXSEED's story, Hachiman rejected her and Hina asked him again two times and then ta-da, he finally accepted. At first, there are really no genuine feelings, maybe? Or, Hachiman might've felt curious… I mean, who wouldn't?! And the story goes on blah blah blah and in the recent chapters, I think they're starting to develop or something. While in my story, they're already way past that stage.

Before readers of my other fic ask questions, calm down (in case you're already planning to kill me in different ways). I'm already writing the second part of it and you just need to wait. Honestly, I still don't know what I should do with it. Whether I'll make a story out of it or just make interconnected one-shots. I'd prefer the latter, though since it's easier to do.

Also, constructive criticisms are very much appreciated. Even if it might (which it will) hurt me, it's fine. Some people might've heard the saying, "No pain, no gain." Though that's not really the one I had in mind…

I won't explain anything else here because this is a different fic so… see ya, folks.


End file.
